Total knee arthroplasty (“TKA”) carries certain risks, including the risk of implantation degradation and failure, loosening of aseptic hardware, deep vein thrombosis, and infection. Infection is frequently the cause of implantation failure. TKA is becoming more common as the population continues to age. The increasing number of these procedures means that the number of infected arthroplasties will increase as well (See Kotelnicki, J. “Surgical treatment for patients with an infected total knee arthroplasty,” Journal of the American Academy of Physician Assistants, (Nov. 23, 2009).
A current treatment for TKA is an antibody impregnated device that is placed within the joint space of the infection site. Such devices, however, do not treat both the joint space and the intramedullary canal. Further, such devices do not remove infectious material from the infection site.